


Jack and the Kiss

by Naithom



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s01e07 Murder in Montparnasse, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom
Summary: We've all watched Murder in Montparnasse and seen the kiss but what was going through Jack's mind when it occurred?
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Jack and the Kiss

He saw her pulled like a magnet in the direction of Dubois, as though even as terrified as she obviously was, it was better to be able to see the danger coming. The problem was, if she could see him, he could see her and make a run for the door. It took a split second to make the decision to use the kiss to shield her from Dubois’ vision. He placed his hand around her waist and cupped her head to turn her to him. 

He drew her to him swiftly but gently. Whether he was willing to fully admit it to himself he felt an overwhelming need to turn this wonderful, spontaneous, dynamic woman who had become a dear friend, a verbal sparring partner, and an excellent investigative partner away from the man and the circumstances that caused her so much terror and pain. 

The touch of her lips and her waist under the touch of his hand was like warm silk. Initially, he registered her surprise at the kiss but then all he felt was the moment when she melted into the embrace and reciprocated. While this may have started as a diversion but suddenly, for those seconds, this was no longer an officer protecting a witness, this was a man sharing a reciprocal moment of affection and passion with a woman. Time stopped having any meaning and, breathe, who needed to breathe at a time like this.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the same stunned amazement and wonder that he himself felt. It was as though they were seeing each other for the first time. Jack had to shake himself back into the situation at hand and signal Hugh to move into position. He hoped that by doing so the young constable would not question his motives for embracing Miss Fisher even as he was himself.

On the way to Miss Fisher’s home after the paperwork, he considered the situation. He would tell her that it had merely a distraction and suggest that it was all in the line of duty. That’s what he put in the report since he was a separated police office on the verge of divorce and he had passionately kissed a witness in front of a roomful of witnesses including some of his own men. 

“The witness, due to past violence by the suspect was extremely agitated and almost gave away her identity prior to the suspect’s capture. DI was forced to use a diversion so that her identity remained anonymous until the suspect was in custody.”

That hadn’t been entirely true. 

In the time that Jack had come to know and befriend Phryne Fisher, he had seen her coquettish, amused, determined, studious, thoughtful, angry, enthused, friendly, happy, and tired. He had never seen her terrified. This woman who didn’t blink as she confronted men with guns, who joked when she had nearly died, was sitting in a restaurant shaking like a leaf, her eyes hollow and glassy with terror. 

Jack had realized when he looked in her eyes that he’d seen that look before in the face of a hundred women who had suffered violence at the hands of a lover or a husband. Rene Dubois had not just been an artist Phryne had known in France after the war, he had been a lover, given the time frame, possibly her first. A lover who had treated Phryne with such violence and cruelty that this incredibly strong woman had been jumping at the sound of a corked bottle. 

He now suddenly understood, this was the reason for her attitude towards relationships. Dubois’ domestic violence had taught her that relationships and commitments were to be avoided because they were life-threatening. It amazed him that given this level of fear that she had been willing to even suggest this plan, and yet, it didn’t really. It spoke to her love of her friends and her sense of justice that she would face her greatest fear for them. His respect and affection for her had risen even higher during this realization and this compounded the other new emotions that were playing on his heart. 

He couldn’t fall in love with her, he just couldn’t. 

He was still a married man. 

A married man with the taste of Phryne Fisher lingering on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you're going to ask, "Are you going to do the same for Phryne?" 
> 
> You better believe I will!


End file.
